


No Shame

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: inspired by the scene in Shame
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the scene in Shame

Mindy entered the bedroom after a shower, her damp hair hanging around her shoulders and a towel wrapped around her body. She frowned when she didn't see Danny where she left him in bed, but shrugged and moved over to his nightstand. She opened the top drawer, looking for his moisturizer that he kept hiding from her when suddenly the shades on the large window behind her flung open and she shrieked in surprise. Spinning around, she saw Danny standing in front of the window, leering at her like a predator about to catch his prey. 

"Danny!" she exclaimed, "You scared me! And close those curtains, I need to get dressed."

He ignored her, reaching out to grab her wrist and tugged her towards him until she was standing next to him. The view of the city below them was gorgeous in the night light, but Mindy could only see the look of pure desire in Danny's eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest and goosebumps rose on her skin, but she was sure it had nothing to do with her state of undress. Danny lifted one hand and hooked his finger in the knot of the towel at her chest, tugging it down so the it fell open and dropped to the floor.

"Dan-" 

"Shut up," he growled and grabbed her arms before she could cover herself, pinning them to her sides. His eyes softened for a brief moment. "You're so beautiful, Min."

And then he pushed her up against the window, his mouth devouring hers almost violently. The glass was cool against her ass and back and she shivered, her nails digging into Danny's shoulders as she clung to him. Danny's hand rand down her side to her ass where he squeezed the flesh before laying a loud smack on her cheek. Mindy squeaked and felt a gush of arousal gather between her legs. Her body began to ache for him and she whimpered into his bruising kiss.

"Please, Danny..." 

Danny pulled away from her and grabbed her hips, spinning her around so she faced the window. Her palms slapped against the glass to steady herself as Danny sunk to the floor beneath her, pushing her legs apart. Mindy moaned, looking down at his mischievous grin before it disappeared between her legs. 

The first swipe of his tongue against her caused a full body shudder and a loud groan to fall from her lips. Her eyes closed and she hummed as his tongue worked her, but then she felt another smack to her ass and she looked down at him. 

"Keep your eyes open," he demanded.

Mindy licked her suddenly dry lips and looked out to see the city of New York and realized Danny was eating her out in full view of pedestrians on the street. Her breasts were pressed against the window for everyone to see and instead of feeling embarrassed or exposed, she felt invigorated and extremely turned on. She spread her legs a little further apart and bent her knees so she was practically straddling Danny's face. One hand fell from the window and she raked her fingers through his hair, grabbing hold as she began to grind against his tongue.

"Mmm, fuck, Danny..."

Danny swirled his tongue around the hardened nub of her clit in perfect tandem to her hip movements and soon she cried out, coming hard against his mouth. He lapped at her, practically drinking in her release, a moan escaping him. When she let out a final sigh, Danny stood and pushed his boxers to the floor, his cock springing free. Mindy began to turn around, but he held her hips from behind, stilling her. He grabbed his cock and rubbed himself between her legs, coating himself in her before he began to sink in. 

Mindy grunted and pushed back against him, keeping her hands on the window to give her some leverage. He stilled once he was fully inside her, feeling her grip him tightly. She rolled her hips impatiently and Danny pulled out slowly before slamming in fast and rough.

"Fuck!" Mindy screamed, smacking the glass as pleasure wracked through her. 

Danny dug his fingers into her hips, his eyes drawn to her ass as he thrust into her, the movement causing her voluptuous cheeks to jiggle enticingly. The slapping sounds of skin against skin and the slick noises as he pulled out and reentered her echoed loudly in their ears. He wasn't sure if Mindy was gripping him rhythmically on purpose but it was the perfect friction against his dick and he felt himself get close. Without breaking his stride, Danny grabbed one of Mindy's thighs and lifted her leg off the ground. She was now basically flat against the window, but the new angle let his cock ram against her gspot. She was shrieking expletives and sobbing his name when suddenly she went quiet and Danny felt her come undone.

He pushed into her twice more and came so hard, he saw stars. He grunted and bit down on her shoulder, letting her leg fall from his grip. He stilled when he was spent, but stayed inside her and it took a moment for him to realize one of Mindy's hands had disappeared between her legs. And then he felt her squeeze him again and another stream of her release drip between their bodies as she screamed herself sore.

He held her limply around her waist, his cheek resting against her shoulder blade, his breath coming out in pants that matched hers. 

"Danny," she whispered. "The window... people can see...?"

Danny chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"It's a double-pane window."

**Author's Note:**

> guys I don't know what the fuck okay? lol it did not come out like I wanted it to.


End file.
